Just Hanging Out
by InfernaLux
Summary: "That's what kids call it these days. I mean, what else would you call sitting in a restaurant, laughing and talking, holding hands, and look like they were having the time of their lives?" PearlShipping


**Look who's back! It's me, Lux-err, I mean Rising From Ashes. You could still call me Lux if you want.**

**I said that I was out of Fanfiction for a while, and it was time I get back to writing, so here's a one-shot.**

**I've noticed that some of my stories (_The Promise; COT: Rising_) have Ash emotional and sad. And I've come to realize that I think Ash becomes sad more often when he's with Dawn. But that's just thought. Look at _The Rise of Darkrai, _or _Giratina and the Sky Warrior._ At the end he gets sad that Darkrai "dies" and that Shaymin flys away to make a flower garden, respectively. I don't know, that's just me. And it's because of this that I made a one-shot that's more on the lighter side-one that has emotions that are completely opposite of _The Promise_ or _COT: Rising_. And hopefully a little funny?**

**I got this idea just by thinking of the word "Date" in quotation marks. It's just how I think sometimes. 'Cause for me, even the tiniest sparks can ignite a strong flame. Heck, when I was working on _The Promise_for the 2011's Valentine's Day special, one line inspired the whole story. And that line was: "I never knew what it was like to be alone on a Valentine's Day." **

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Pokemon. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**This one's told in May's POV**

**And now-without further interruptions-here's my newest story, _Just "Hanging Out"_!**

* * *

><p>Just "Hanging Out"<p>

I always knew they liked each other. But of course, their stubbornness just got in the way. They're in denial—there's no other word for it, really. I expected Ash—no doubt about that—but Dawn? Seriously?

I mean, whenever I see one of them in the humble streets of Twinleaf, I would also see the other. In fact, now that I think about it, I don't think there was ever a time when I saw one without the other. Well, except maybe _before_ they met, but you know what I mean. And besides, those two met when they were four years old. Or maybe when they had to go home, they wouldn't be together. But even then, their houses were right across from each other. It's like their _parents_ also knew that they had something between them. And of course, they would just deny it.

I've heard from a few credible sources (that being my mom, older cousins, and certain movies) that denial is a step in the process—that that's just how it's "supposed" to start. However, I didn't think it would be true myself. I guess _I _was in denial when I heard it. But what really opened my eyes was when everyone—unfortunately, that included my parents—teased me about Drew. And right then—right at that very moment—was when I knew my mother was right. I guess everyone goes through it. Heck, I did. But it was different with Dawn and Ash. So I guess they experienced it differently than I did. We're different people. That's just how it goes apparently.

I've lived here ever since Dawn invited me for her birthday. Luckily I had family living here so, with some begging on my part, I was living with my two "wonderful" cousins and aunt. But I guess I should have given them more credit than what I had initially thought. They took me in as if I were their own. And I was sincerely grateful for that.

Apparently, Ash had family here in Twinleaf, too. So, just like me, he begged his mom to stay here. His mom asked him why. He said that "it would be an exhilarating and wonderful experience to see what it would be like to live in another town besides Pallet Town". I didn't think Delia was convinced at the least. Fortunately, Dawn and I were with him when he called to ask to stay. And from my gestures (at Dawn, trying get Delia to understand what I was hinting at) it looked like Ash's mom had finally agreed. And, thanks to me (though I assumed she already knew _why_), Delia agreed, and it was decided that Ash would stay. However, it was on the assumption that Ash would behave and all that stuff. Oh, and that Ash must always—and I repeat _always—_change his underwear. Dawn and I had quite the laughing fit after the conversation was over.

The conversation with his mom might have been over, but that didn't mean _our_ conversation was over. And so, for the rest of that day, Dawn and I would tease Ash all about changing his you-know-what. And as a bonus, Delia was also considerate enough to disclose to us that even Gary had still been teasing him about it. I didn't think he would hear the end of this.

Anyway, Ash had been living with his own aunt who had always been here in Twinleaf. Even Johanna noted that Ash's aunt had been living even before her parents moved here with her when she was still a kid.

It was great. The three of us could just hang out. But I guess that was the problem. I felt like a third wheel. Even though Drew visits us from time to time (he was living in Jubilife City), it would mostly be just the three of us—me, and Dawn, and Ash.

And before I knew it they were "hanging out" together—just the two of them. Of course they would ask me to join, but after weeks and weeks of acting as the third wheel, I guess I wasn't opted to go. But on the bright side, I did get opportunities to tease them. Thank Arceus I was already together with Drew "officially", meaning that we boyfriend and girlfriend, so I didn't have to endure the constant torture that was teasing. I do feel slightly bad that I teased them. But I think of it as payback for when they were teasing me about Drew. Yeah, _slightly _bad.

Later that day, on the streets of Jubilife City, I was walking with Drew. I know, not the most "romantic" thing, walking through the streets. But luckily, Drew and I were above that. We wanted to stray from the norm, from all of those cliches. However, I did like the roses he would always give me. I guess that's the one cliche I wouldn't think we would ever stray from. And I liked it.

We were walking, hands intertwined, looking for a restaurant to eat in. And then I saw one that I liked—one that was called "The Blue Rose". Drew and I had been looking for a restaurant for ages, so I was happy to find one we both liked. So yeah, I was hungry. But I didn't know what shocked me more. The fact that we found a restaurant that we liked so I can _finally _eat, or the fact that, before we entered, we saw Ash and Dawn through the window looking like they were having the best time of their lives. To say that Drew and I didn't have smirks plastered onto our faces would have been a complete lie. _Finally_, I thought to myself, although I didn't know if it was the from the hunger, or the fact that Ash and Dawn were on—ahem—a "date".

Unfortunately, the hostess had the "honour" of showing us to our table. Oh, no I didn't hate her _personally_, as this was the first time ever seeing this woman. Oh no. It was the fact that it was the farthest table away from Ash and Dawn. And I know, all the "privacy" they deserve, but they teased me about Drew, and let's just say that my "payback" wasn't finished. Not even close. I wanted to at least hear what Ash and Dawn were saying. But thankfully, Drew was there or we wouldn't have had a great time.

So, after dinner, I headed back to Twinleaf. Drew had offered to walk with me, but I said it would be too much of a bother to walk to Twinleaf from Jubilife and then back again, but Drew was persistent. Through much arguing (then making up with a kiss) Drew reluctantly withdrew and I was on my way.

Good, I got here before Ash and Dawn.

When they got back I proceeded in trying to give small talk. Of which consisted of "Where have you been?" and "When did you guys get together?" and "How was your 'date'?" You know, subtle stuff.

And this was where their stubbornness kicked in. I bet they were so hardheaded, that even a Rampardos would have had a run for its money.

Anyway, there we were, in Dawn's living room, an awkward silence lingering. Then Ash, with a blush, finally spoke—rather hesitantly I may add: "W-what do you mean 'date'?"

I heaved a heavy sigh. Really? I had to roll my eyes on that one. I just had to. "Really, Ash? _Really_?"

Ash looked nervous. And it didn't look like he was willing to respond. It was a good thing Dawn was here. So she answered with: "It wasn't a date. We were just 'hanging out'." It looked like Dawn rehearsed that line should a time like this ever came up. Clever.

"So," I started, "you mean to tell me that you _weren't_ on a date—that you guys were just 'hanging out'?"

Ash and Dawn gulped. They were trapped, like my Munchlax was when he was hit by Piplup's Whirlpool. They looked nervous, and I couldn't help but laugh a little. They nodded.

"Yup," Ash said stupidly, like that would reinforce what they were trying to say. It was like putting jelly as a foundation for a building when there were already steel beams and pillars to support it. It wasn't necessary.

"So, it was just hanging out?"

"Just hanging out," Dawn repeated.

I squinted my eyes. "Really? _Of course,_" I said, putting in a lot of stress into those two words. "That's what kids call it these days. I mean, what else would you call sitting in a restaurant, laughing and talking, _holding hands_, and look like they were having the time of their lives?"

"Uh, hanging out?" Ash said it more in the form of a question rather than a statement. A sweat drop trickled down at the side of his face.

As I figured. Ash was still as stubborn and dense as ever. I still find it hard to believe they were _still_ in denial. Well, I was in denial with the whole Drew thing, but I got over it. So, why can't they? I sighed. Of course it was because they were different people and they dealt with things differently than I did. But if you were caught red-handed doing something, would you still likely deny what had happened? Apparently yes, according to these lovebirds.

I looked both of them straight in the eyes and asked, "Would you guys be able to say you aren't going out with each other with a straight face?"

And as expected, they couldn't. Like I said before, I would usually accept this stubbornness and denseness from Ash, but certainly not Dawn. I guess Ash's personality was rubbing onto Dawn. And that led me to the conclusion that they have been "hanging out" with each other a lot more than I'd realize. And they still have the nerve to not admit they were dating? Or at least say they liked each other?

Oh well, I give up.

I sighed once more. I lost count as to how many sighs I exhaled just for today. I then said, "Fine. Call it what you like. But can you at least say that you two like each other?"

And again, they just denied it. It was like they were just toying with me.

"Nope," they said in unison.

And that was when I walked out of the house, closing the door behind me. When they thought I had gone, they started whispering. I'm guessing they planned all this out. And I'm also willing to bet that they didn't expect me to eavesdrop. Or as my cousins put it, "'accidentally' overhear".

This was probably the only time I was glad that Ash was loud. For example: one time Dawn and Ash were just having fun teasing me. (And unfortunately, this was before Drew and I were dating.) I spotted Drew. Ash must have called him or something, 'cause I sure didn't. So while we were laughing and talking amongst ourselves, and Drew was heading toward us, Ash had the "courtesy" to just blatantly yell that I liked Drew. To say the least, I was internally cursing Ash, and also silently cheering that Drew wasn't close to us so he couldn't have possibly heard us. And thankfully, he didn't.

Through the door I heard: "Do you think she fell for it?" Since I've known Ash and Dawn a long time, I knew whose voice was whose. And it also helped that there were two voices—one feminine and one masculine—and the fact that one voice was deeper than the other. So I knew exactly who was talking. And the one I just heard was obviously Ash's.

"May was right about one thing," the other voice said (score one for me). That was Dawn no doubt. And of course, with there being only two people, and I've already figured out it was Ash who talked first, Dawn was the one who answered.

She continued: "You are dense." Uh, scratch that one point. I already _knew_ Ash was dense.

Then Ash said, "So May _did _fall for it?" I honestly thought he was joking. I was trying to hold back my laughter. Was he serious? I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from laughing.

Then what Dawn said next—it made me want to jump for joy . . . and to strangle both of them for not telling sooner: "You know, Ash. I sometimes, for the life of me, can't figure out why I had fallen for you."

"Oh, I don't know," Ash said, presumably with a smug look on his face, judging from his tone, "was it because—and I quote—that I was _handsome_, and _brave_, and _smart_?" First Ash's stupid comments, and now him being "smart"? I had to bite my tongue _harder_, and I honestly thought it was either bleeding, or it would fall off any minute.

Well maybe, now that I think about it, Ash was smart in his own right. When it came to battling, his strategies—well, _some _of them, anyway—were really ingenious. Hmph, I guess Dawn was sort of right with that one.

Dawn laughed and then—silence. No one uttered a single word after that. This felt familiar somehow . . . Then I thought back. When I was alone with Drew . . . And when we would make up . . .

I smirked. I quietly opened the door, hoping that they wouldn't hear me. And thank Arceus they didn't. My assumption was correct. They were kissing.

Instead of leaving them be, like what any friend would do, I did what any _best_ friend would do. "I KNEW IT!" I screamed.

Ash and Dawn jumped. Again they looked nervous. There was no way on this Pokemon-inhabited world that they would be able to deny what had just occurred. _Come on_!

Checkmate. Well, I thought too soon. I guess I was "wrong" with that one. What Ash was about to say hit its mark—and by mark, I mean pinching one of my nerves. It made me want to either:

A) Strangle the living daylights out of Ash

B) Send out my Blaziken and knock some sense into him

Or C) Face-palm

Then Ash said: "We, um, weren't kissing. I swear! We were, uh, practising CPR!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it. I hoped you enjoyed it!<strong>

**My revised version of _The Promise _is now up and running. I replaced the old version with the new one, so just click on the story.**

**As for, _Chosen One Trilogy: Rising . . . _ well, to be _completely_ honest, I haven't started on the next chapter. Not a single word. However, I do plan on working on it tomorrow. If you haven't done so, it would be very much appreciated if you could take a look at_ COT: Rising_ and maybe review it? It would mean so much to me. Reviews aren't just about constructive criticism. When I receive a review, it's support. Because anything is basically _nothing_when there aren't any fans.**

**So, tell me what you think! Please review! It makes me a better author.**

**Sincerely,**

**~Lux (Rising From Ashes)**


End file.
